La Brisa en el Sendero
by Sandraacute
Summary: Yasuo y Riven son asignados a un castigo después de haber roto las reglas de la Liga. Su misión? Trasladar a la pequeña Aga sana y salva a su nueva familia en Aguas Turbias, enfrentando peleas, duros caminos y dolores de cabeza. Qué surgirá entre ambos campeones a lo largo de este camino? Podrán superar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo? Slowmance, Yasuo x Riven.
1. Estrictamente prohibido

**Muy buenas señoritas.**

**No sé si les había mencionado acerca de este longfic, pero boe. Tenía la idea hace más de un mes, pero hoy después de una mala racha del LoL me decidí a terminar de escribir el primer capítulo. Va a ser bien slowmance, y de hecho se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa en este capítulo(?) Espero lo reciban de buena forma :) Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer!**

_**League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Riot**_** Games.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Uno: Estrictamente Prohibido<span>**

Tocaba su flauta pacíficamente, una dulce melodía que se perdía en la suave brisa que bailaba a las afueras de la liga. Sus dedos se movían a un ritmo lento, casi como haciendo un mantra de concentración. Solía salir de la liga para relajarse, ya que estaba rodeada por un hermoso y brillante parque, nada parecido a las sanguinarias peleas que a veces se llevaban a cabo dentro de ésta.

Pero hoy, sorprendentemente, la razón para Yasuo de estar en ese tranquilo lugar no era solamente el reflexionar.

En una décima de segundo se puso de pie, esquivando una cuchilla que iba directo a su frente. Soltó su flauta mientras observaba aquella navaja quedar enterrada en un árbol que estaba poco detrás de él, reconociendo de quien era soltó una risa un tanto burlesca.

-Linda navaja, ¿es un amuleto de la suerte que te dio tu noviecito?- dijo de repente volteándose para observar a quien se la había arrojado. Una chica un poco más joven que él, con unos ojos rojos vivos como la sangre y cabello albino. Era Riven, la exiliada.

-Talon suele perderles en el campo de batalla y pensé que te interesaría conocerlas- le respondió la joven, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cortándome la cabeza con una? Interesante forma de hacerlo, espada rota- gruñó el ronin, avanzando un poco hasta Riven mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con determinación. -Asumo que vienes por nuestro acuerdo, ¿cierto?- agregó, desenfundando su espada, la cual se encontraba ajustada a su cadera.

-Claro, ¿por cual otra razón vendría a molestarte?- respondió Riven un poco irritada ante el apodo provocativo que le había puesto Yasuo. Desde ya hace unas semanas que ambos se han estado avivando mutuamente, la espadachín reconociendo en una de sus discusiones que había sido ella la asesina del anciano, pero claro, como la relación entre ambos no era de la más optima, Riven se rehusaba a sacar a la luz tan lúgubres actos de su pasado, despertando la rabia de Yasuo.

El imperdonable sujetó con firmeza su larga espada, retrocediendo un par de pasos lentamente. -Saca esa cosa que usas como arma- dijo, observando a la chica con detenimiento, casi como si estuviera analizando qué planes tenía ella para este enfrentamiento.

Riven soltó un bajo gruñido desenfundando su espada. La sujetó con fuerza al retroceder la misma cantidad de pasos que había hecho Yasuo.

-Supongo que mantendrás las reglas del acuerdo, ¿o no?- preguntó la noxiana sin moverse de su lugar.

-Nada de gritos, y el primero en agotarse deberá resignarse a las peticiones del otro- respondió Yasuo, citando las reglas que él mismo había impuesto para el encuentro.

La razón para evitar el ruido era bastante clara, los invocadores más poderosos de la liga tenían estrictamente prohibido a todo campeón el enfrentarse dentro y fuera del establecimiento sin que haya consentimiento de los mismos. Y estaba más que claro que ambos luchadores no se darían el trabajo de solicitar un permiso de los invocadores para esta batalla.

-Este lugar es tranquilo, dudo que nos descubran... a menos claro, que termines llorando como una niñita- dijo Yasuo burlescamente, a lo que Riven solo respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dejaron unos segundos pasar, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese lugar eran las respiraciones de ambos campeones y el pasto bajo de ellos menearse al compás del viento. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y se prepararon para pelear.

Casi como una danza coordinada, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia adelante, realizando un fuerte choque de espadas que mandó ondas de energía a los alrededores. Sus miradas se enfrentaron de manera penetrante, haciendo más fuerza en sus armas para ver quien cedía primero. Riven dio un giro completo y volvió a golpear la espada de Yasuo desde otro ángulo, pero el ronin era ágil y lograba detener sus movimientos sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó sonriendo de lado, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-No has visto nada aún- le respondió Riven, saltando hacia atrás mientras su espada completaba de transformarse, tomando su antigua forma y un brillo cegador saliendo de ésta.

Yasuo al ver la verdadera forma de la espada de Riven soltó un silbido, simulando estar sorprendido. -Ok, te doy méritos por poder afirmar esa cosa con una sola mano, ¡pero no me ablandaré contigo!- dijo mientras cargaba su espada con energía y lanzaba una ráfaga de viento para levantar a Riven.

La chica alcanzó a esquivar a tiempo esa habilidad, y lanzando un grito de batalla se lanzó nuevamente a enfrentar al mayor. Otro choque potente de espadas, salvo que Yasuo tuvo que aplicar más fuerza en esta ocasión debido a la forma final de la espada de Riven.

-¡Yo tampoco lo haré!- gritó Riven mientras girando su espada logrando lastimar uno de los brazos de Yasuo. El ronin lanzó un ligero quejido al sentir el acero de esa arma rozar su piel, soltando un poco de sangre en el acto.

Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que con una mano cubría la herida de su brazo, pero sin soltar su espada. No se rendiría tan fácilmente ante esa chica, jamás perdonaría a alguien que quisiera escapar de su pasado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Para Yasuo esa joven noxiana no era más que una mente enferma que pretendía hacerle creer al mundo que estaba bien y que buscaba la paz de su nación. Era un rencor que se creó dentro de él desde el momento que la vio y supo su historia. Desde ese entonces no detuvo su persecución hasta que Riven reconociera lo que hizo, pero ¿de qué servía si ella se negaba a devolverle su honor?

El espadachín gruñó al momento que sus ojos se encendían con una llama de ira, sujetando con firmeza su espada volvió a enfrentarse a Riven, pero esta vez de una forma muchísimo más agresiva. Dando golpes rápidos a la espada de la joven, ésta no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a avanzar.

A la chica le estaba costando retener sus constantes ataques, debía pensar rápido ya que Yasuo había perdido la calma y ella estaba agotándose.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, pero la espada de Yasuo fue lo suficientemente rápida para rasgar parte del abdomen de la chica, obligándola a soltar un quejido de dolor.

Producto de la herida cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo que le imposibilitaba el pararse, con la respiración agitada alzó la vista y vio como Yasuo a lo lejos se acercaba a gran velocidad... no podía perder así.

Cerró fuertes sus ojos al escuchar esos pasos fugaces acercarse, realmente no había ninguna forma de evitar ese ataque lleno de rabia del ronin.

-_¡Sorieke...!-_

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ!?-

Yasuo se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa autoritaria y femenina voz, Riven abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharla también. Una sombra se posó sobre ambos espadachines, una sombra con unas grandes alas capaces de surcar hasta las más violentas tormentas, era Kayle, la justiciera.

Apoyando sus pies en el pasto, la rubia obligó a ambos jóvenes a acercarse, sus penetrantes ojos azules reflejaban molestia. Kayle era la encargada de la seguridad dentro y afuera de la liga, al ser una de las más antiguas campeonas en ésta se había ganado la confianza y autoridad de los poderosos invocadores.

-¡RIVEN!- una voz masculina y juvenil se escuchó a lo lejos, la espadachín volteó al reconocer rápidamente quien era.

-¡T-Talon!- Riven corrió a los brazos del joven noxiano, apoyándose en el cuerpo de su novio con dolor, la herida que Yasuo le había provocado en su abdomen estaba comenzando a arder. Los ojos del asesino se posaron sobre ella, su cara se desfiguró al ver lo que Yasuo le había hecho.

-¡Maldito bastardo te vas a arrepentir!- Talon gritó, soltando a Riven y acercándose al ronin con pasos amenazantes, pero Kayle volvió a intervenir poniendo uno de sus brazos delante de él.

-Suficientes peleas por hoy Talon, llevaremos a estos dos ante reunión y ya decidiremos un castigo para las dos por el daño que se hicieron, ¿entendido?- hablo la justiciera con autoridad, pero el noxiano solo chasqueó la lengua.

-¿¡Por qué castigar a Riven!? De seguro este idiota la atacó sin razón alguna- dijo Talon mientras fulminaba a Yasuo con la mirada, el espadachín blanqueó sus ojos disgustado por aquella estúpida escenita de amor.

-¡Suficiente! Regresen todos a la liga de inmediato- Kayle frunció el ceño mientras apuntaba al gran edificio que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. Dicho esto extendió sus grandes alas y voló en dirección a la liga, los otros tres siguiéndola a pie.

* * *

><p>Después de una pequeña sesión de enfermería con Soraka y Sona para curar las heridas de ambos luchadores, estos fueron directamente llevados al consejo. Los campeones e invocadores menores que eran descubiertos rompiendo las reglas de la liga eran llevados a este lugar para recibir un castigo. Algunos castigos constaban de baneos, misiones, prohibiciones, etc. Uno nunca sabía lo que podía recibir. La falta que Yasuo y Riven habían cometido era una de las peores, la peliblanca al pensar en qué les podrían hacer meneo incómoda su espalda, mirando a Yasuo con odio.<p>

-¿Ves lo que logras con querer limpiar tu "honor"?- le susurró en voz baja, mientras seguía caminando detrás de Kayle, atrás de ellos habían dos grandes guardias, los cuales estaban encargados de asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna fuga.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso- le respondió Yasuo devolviendole esa rencorosa mirada.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta metálica de color rojo, Kayle la abrió con ambos brazos dejando a la vista una gran y lujosa oficina, y dentro de ella habían tres invocadores con capas más lujosas que las comunes, también una silueta que para ambos campeones era familiar, era Irelia.

-¿Riven? ¿Qué ocurrió Kayle?- la mujer dio un par de pasos hacia la justiciera, mirando a Riven y Yasuo con preocupación.

-Ambos fueron descubiertos realizando un duelo sin permiso de ninguno de nuestros invocadores, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la liga, se ocasionaron heridas leves- dijo Kayle con un tono que expresaba su molestia y decepción, Irelia al escuchar lo que dijo miró a su amiga Riven con sorpresa.

-¡Riven! ¿C-Cómo te arriesgas a algo así?- se acercó a pasos rápidos a la exiliada, tomando sus brazos y apretándolos un poco, la joven soltando un quejido de dolor, bajando la mirada avergonzada. -¡Mira lo lastimada que saliste! ¡No eres más que un asesino!- gruñó mirando a Yasuo con repudio.

-Tranquila Irelia, por lo que Kayle explicó al parecer ambos tienen la culpa aquí, también ambos salieron heridos- dijo uno de los invocadores dando un par de pasos al grupo.

-Como saben las peleas entre campeones sin permiso son completamente ilegales, sobretodo si se es conocido sobre relaciones de enemistad- agregó el segundo.

-Irelia, Kayle, quédense con nosotros para decidir a qué castigo someteremos a la exiliada y al imperdonable. Guardias, tengan la amabilidad de llevarse a ambos campeones fuera de la sala por unos minutos, por favor- dijo el tercero haciendo un gesto para que los espadachines salieran de la sala.

* * *

><p>Riven y Yasuo fueron llevados fuera de la oficina, a una sala de espera donde habían muchos sillones amplios, casi por inercia se sentaron muy separados, pero sin dejar de mirarse, la rabia expelía de ambos cuerpos. Un silencio incómodo aumentaba el ambiente de tensión, donde la comunicación facial y corporal bastaba para expresar la enemistad entre ambos.<p>

-Todo es tu culpa- masculló la joven apretando los puños sobre la tela del sillón donde estaba sentada. -Solo piensas en ti todo el tiempo, en tu orgullo, tu honor, tu pasado, pisoteas y matas a quien se entrometa en tu camino como si fueras el único importante- agregó poniéndose de pie, dando fuertes pasos en dirección a donde estaba sentado Yasuo.

-No eres la más indicada para decirme eso, espada rota- le respondió, soltando una risa un tanto burlesca después. -No puedes huir de ti misma, ya lo he intentado muchas veces-

-Yo seguía ordenes, eso es mucho más de lo que puedes decir sobre ti, ¿o no asesino?- dijo Riven acercándose amenazante al rostro de Yasuo, su ceño fruncido mostrando su enojo.

-No tienes voluntad propia, qué triste- Yasuo cerró sus ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón echándose para atrás, Riven chasqueó la lengua al ver que el sujeto no era más que un inmaduro en el fondo, aunque no le sorprendía. Pasados unos minutos se volvió a abrir la gran puerta metálica, los guardias acercándose a ambos campeones para tomarlos del brazo y llevarlos forzosamente de regreso a la oficina.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro, Irelia miró a su amiga con preocupación, la decisión que habían tomado los invocadores no le gustaba del todo, sabía que Riven correría mucho peligro con el castigo que se les sería asignado, no confiaba para nada en Yasuo. Kayle los miró a ambos con detenimiento y avanzó un poco hacia ellos.<p>

-Como ustedes saben, la liga hace algunos eventos de caridad dependiendo de la fecha, también estamos ligados a un orfanato que queda cerca de Piltover- dijo la justiciera rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. -Como liga independiente de los eventos que se realizan dentro de ésta, nuestra prioridad es la paz entre campeones y ustedes carecen de esta, por lo que decidimos que queremos desarrollar su trabajo en equipo- agregó, moviéndose hacia un lado para darle espacio a los otros tres invocadores, Irelia tragó saliva mirando a su amiga, Riven no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, mientras Yasuo mantenía una expresión serena, incluso despreocupada.

-Mañana llegara una pequeña bebé que cumplió hace poco su primer año de vida, es una huérfana que fue encontrada a las afueras de Zaun- dijo el primer invocador.

-Una pareja adulta que vive en Aguas Turbias quiere adoptar a esta pequeña, pero como ustedes saben, estos dos lugares quedan muy lejos- agregó el segundo invocador.

-Por lo que vuestro castigo será trasladar a esta pequeña sana y salva a su nueva familia, deben ir juntos, no abandonarse, preocuparse de la bebé y realizar la entrega en menos de 2 semanas- terminó el tercer invocador, Yasuo y Riven tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus bocas reflejando un disgusto casi cómico, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que los invocadores acababan de decir.

-¿¡M-Me ven cara de niñera!?- exclamó Yasuo sintiendo su cara arder en rabia, apretó sus puños furiosos y apuntó a la noxiana. -¡Me niego a tener que pasar a solas tanto tiempo con alguien como ella!- agregó mirando a Riven molesto.

-¿¡Cómo pueden asignarnos una misión juntos sabiendo como nos llevamos!?- Riven extendió sus brazos mirando a los invocadores con tristeza y rabia. -¡Quizá intente matarme!- agregó, devolviendole a Yasuo la mirada de despecho.

Kayle levantó una de sus manos y miró a ambos campeones con molestia. -No actúen como niños, y no se preocupen por la seguridad de ambos, les pondremos unos brazaletes con rastreador, también con estos podremos chequear el estado de salud de ambos-

El ronin chasqueó la lengua meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía creer que algo así estaba ocurriendo. ¡Una misión! ¡Cuidar a un bebé! ¡Y con Riven por dos semanas! Debía ser un chiste, jamás pensó que los invocadores serían así de estúpidos.

-Suficiente, comenzarán su misión mañana, y de no cumplirla el castigo será mucho mayor... y uno probablemente del que de verdad se van a arrepentir- dijo un de los invocadores, dándoles la espalda para retirarse.

Riven bajó su cabeza apretando sus ojos, no podía ser. Estaba demasiado molesta con Yasuo y consigo misma, si no lo hubiera provocado tanto, quizá nada de esto estaría pasando. Irelia al ver mal a su amiga se acercó a ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su espalda. -Si llega a hacerte algo ese bastardo, me encargaré personalmente de él... y lo lamento, hice lo que pude- le dijo, dándole un abrazo.

El espadachín salió de la oficina a grandes pasos, estaba demasiado molesto y no quería saber nada de nadie. Riven e Irelia se fueron poco después, al salir de los pasillos a la primera persona que se encontraron fue a Talon.

-¿Q-Qué ocurrió? Vi al imbécil de Yasuo salir muy molesto- dijo el noxiano, tomando una de las manos de su novia, Riven le devolvió el apretón y lo miró con tristeza. Contándole el castigo detalladamente, pudo ver como la cara del joven se iba desfigurando cada vez más.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que te dejen sola con ese imbécil! ¡Haz algo Irelia!- exclamó Talon, viendo a ambas chicas con rabia.

-Hice lo que pude Talon, pero tú sabes bien como funcionan las cosas en la Liga- murmuró Irelia, agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que ese idiota me haga algo, y cuidaré bien de esa niña y completaré el castigo como me asignaron los invocadores... ya no se puede hacer nada contra esto- dijo Riven de repente, haciendo que su novio la mirara preocupado.

En el fondo la exiliada temía, no solo por Yasuo, sino por todo los peligros que podían sufrir estando fuera de la liga, Runaterra era gigante y no se sabía nunca lo que te podía esperar a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a la niña? ¿Si uno de los dos se accidentaba? Todo esto dejaba a Riven con una sensación de incomodidad en su estómago. Soltó un suspiro y se aferró al brazo de Talon.

-Todo estará bien...- murmuró, cerrando sus ojos como si deseara que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Y así finaliza el primer capítulo de esta mierda, nunca sé como terminar bien un capítulo, mis más sinceras disculpas. Tampoco soy buena describiendo peleas como pueden ver (?) Me agradaría saber qué opinan, y espero no me maten por haber emparejado a Talon y Riven, pero no se preocupen porque después del proximo cap no verán más al encapuchado (?)<strong>

**Un review nunca esta demás, los aprecio mucho! y nos leemos pronto, intentaré ser constante con las actualizaciones :)**


	2. La pequeña Aga

**Hey there little fuckers! Estoy de regreso al fin con el segundo capítulo, mátenme por la tardanza si quieren, pero en serio no sabía como cerrar el episodio de manera decente xDD Pero hoy en la mañana me dije "Vas a mover tus asquerosas manos y vas a terminar el capítulo" y lo logré! así que aquí está, es bastante largo para enmendar la espera (?).**

**Respecto a lo que es el cambio del Lore del juego, yo en lo personal siento que la gente que está metida en el fandom está exagerando xd no es el fin de sus longfics, he visto miles de universos alternos, y ustedes se molestan porque van a eliminar la liga? pls. Yo al menos en esta historia haré como si siguiera la liga, así que no se vayan a confundir :)**

**Y respecto a algunos reviews con dudas respecto a Aga, pues en verdad no tiene nada TAN especial, solo era mi excusa para dejar a mis dos champs solitos(?) pero a medida que avance la historia se irán dando cuenta de como cambian las cosas :)**

**OJO: _Puse dos flashback cortos en cursiva, para que no se confundan._**

_**League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Riot Games.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Dos: La pequeña Aga<span>**

Una nueva mañana en la liga de las leyendas, los ojos de Yasuo se abrieron despacio, mientras alzaba sus brazos para estirarse. Al sentarse en la cama recordó los sucesos del día anterior, casi había olvidado el famoso castigo que le habían dado. Iba a ser una tortura, aún no podía creer que tendría que hacer todo el hastío de llevar a un bebé con Riven. Gruñó al pensar todos los malos ratos que tendría que pasar. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño malhumorado, quizá una ducha lo ayudaría a desestresarse un poco.

_-Tú eres Riven, ¿Cierto? La famosa ex-lider de la Elite Carmesí, y una de las culpables de la masacre en Jonia- dijo Yasuo, quien avanzaba despacio por el carril central de la Grieta del Invocador, al frente suyo se encontraba la joven exiliada._

_-Sí... he oído de ti Yasuo- le respondió la joven, quien avanzaba lento en su misma dirección. Ambos se miraron con determinación, no sentían miedo del otro y era como si una tensión extraña los conectara. Riven sujetó con fuerza su espada. -Yo solo seguía órdenes, y no soy la que antes fui- agregó, tomando pose de batalla._

_-La gente no cambia fácilmente, menos si eres un asesino- gruñó Yasuo apretando sus puños. _

Abrió despacio la llave de agua caliente, dejando que lentamente humedeciera su largo cabello y su cuerpo. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos alzando su cabeza, dejó que el calmado sonido del agua lo relajara, aunque sea por unos minutos. Hubiera deseado más tiempo antes del castigo, pero la voz de los invocadores era voluntad y ellos no eran más que unas marionetas. A veces se preguntaba incluso si haberse unido a la liga para recuperar su honor había sido la mejor decisión.

-No hay vuelta atrás...- musitó, bajando la vista, viendo sus lastimadas manos, que en muchas ocasiones estuvieron cubiertas de sangre de todos los hombres que asesinó por defenderse. -...no hay vuelta atrás-

* * *

><p>Riven salió rápido de su habitación esa mañana y corrió hasta el pasillo de los noxianos, no vería a Talon en mucho tiempo y más encima estaría con otro hombre, debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que tendría con él al máximo. Tocó ansiosa la puerta de la habitación del joven, éste abriendo casi de inmediato, recibiéndola con una cálida sonrisa que muy pocos en la liga eran capaces de ver en él.<p>

-Riven, te levantaste temprano... qué raro- bromeó cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. -Ven, vamos a desayunar- dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano, la chica le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

La cafetería por la mañana no estaba muy llena, muy pocos campeones eran madrugadores. Riven y Talon sacaron sus bandejas y se sentaron en una mesa solos, conversando de la vida, experiencias pasadas y esas cosas, el noxiano quería evitar en lo posible tocar el tema del castigo, tenía claro que su novia no quería hablar de eso.

-...y así fue como salí ileso y le corté el cuello a esos idiotas- terminó de relatar Talon, sintiendo una prescencia detrás suyo.

-¡Irelia!- exclamó Riven viendo a su mejor amiga atrás de Talon, la mayor saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a los jóvenes.

Los tres siguieron conversando por unos minutos tranquilamente, hasta que de a poco comenzaron a entrar más campeones en la cafetería, algunos solos, otros de a parejas o grupos, cerca de ellos pasaron los temidos hermanos noxianos: Darius y Draven.

-¡Eh Riven! ¿Así que te vas de viaje con ese tal Yasuo?- bromeó el menor de los hermanos mirando burlescamente a la chica, Talon al escuchar esto se volteó violentamente.

-Piérdete Draven, nadie quiere tus estupideces aquí- masculló el joven, pero ambos hermanos sólo soltaron carcajadas.

-Silencio niño de calle, procura cuidar bien a tu chica mientras puedas jeje- dijo Darius, cruzándose de brazos para luego darles la espalda, marchándose junto con Draven. Riven al escuchar esto bajó su cabeza deprimida, había logrado olvidar sus preocupaciones por el castigo, pero para variar la gente de Noxus tenía que arruinarlo todo siempre.

-No te sientas mal Riven, no son más que unos idiotas... y tú sabes que no eres así- dijo Irelia intentando subir el ánimo de su amiga.

-Irelia tiene razón- dijo una voz masculina de atrás del grupo, los tres se voltearon y era nada más y nada menos que Yasuo. -Me sorprende lo rápido que corre la voz aquí en la liga... de todas formas, no sé qué tanto te estresas, tú no quieres esto, yo tampoco, así que al menos en eso estaremos de acuerdo y basta para que lo logremos rápido y sin dificultad, ¿entendido?- agregó mirando hacia otra dirección, de verdad detestaba ver a Talon y Riven tan acaramelados.

Riven al escuchar la rudeza del ronin sintió su pecho arder, pero en el fondo tenía la razón. Si hacían todo con la mente fría lo lograrían pasar sin problemas.

-Bueno, no los molesto más, sigan siendo la feliz parejita de siempre- dijo Yasuo volteándose mientras alzaba una de sus manos. -Nos vemos en un par de horas, espada rota- agregó comenzando a alejarse de la mesa, Riven apretó sus puños molesta.

-A veces realmente no puedo creer que exista alguien tan desagradable como él- murmuró, tomando un vaso con jugo.

-Ignóralo y todo saldrá mejor- le dijo Irelia, poniéndose de pie. -Debo irme chicos, un gusto compartir con ustedes... nos vemos de ahí Riven- agregó cortésmente mientras se retiraba.

Riven y Talon terminaron poco después y salieron de la cafetería. Caminaron despacio por los pasillos de la liga, los campeones saliendo perezosamente de sus habitaciones y uno que otro travieso yordle corría por ahí.

-¡Ven aquí Veigar!- chilló una pequeña de cabellos púrpuras, era Lulu quien perseguía a toda velocidad a otro yordle de ropas azules.

-¡No acerques tus cosas tiernas a alguien maligno como yo!- le respondió el otro yordle, escapando de manera desesperada.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron de tan excéntrica situación, llegando a una de las puertas que daba a la sala de invocación.

-Tengo una partida de rango ahora- murmuró Talon poniéndose frente a la joven. -Apenas salga vendré a buscarte- le dijo mientras se acercaba a besar su frente.

-Buena suerte, te quiero- le dijo Riven acariciando un mechón de su cabello, Talon le dio las gracias y desapareció por las amplias puertas.

* * *

><p>Pasado unos minutos la chica soltó un largo suspiro, tenía un par de horas antes de irse a su latosa misión. ¿En qué podía gastar el tiempo? Caminó despacio hasta llegar a uno de los parques que estaban dentro de la liga, algunos campeones se paseaban de un lado a otro, el resto estaba acostado en el pasto aprovechando del día. Riven se acercó a un árbol y se acostó debajo de la sombra de éste, cerrando despacio sus ojos y escuchando al fondo la risas de los campeones. Aunque sonara raro, era algo que de verdad la relajaba, amaba sentir esa pequeña paz.<p>

_-Sí, fui yo Yasuo, ¿Estás feliz? ¿Ya me puedes dejar en paz?- gruñó Riven, estaba acorralada contra una pared, Yasuo a una distancia amenzante de ella._

_El ronin frunció su ceño y apretó los puños furioso, al fin había logrado conseguir lo que estaba buscando hace tanto tiempo: había encontrado al verdadero asesino del anciano. Aunque en el fondo siempre supo que era ella, sentía ese aura sanguinaria alrededor de la muchacha, además de saber el tipo de arma que poseía._

_-Entonces ve a la corte de Jonia a reconocer lo que hiciste, maldita asesina- dijo Yasuo golpeando la pared que estaba detrás de Riven._

_-¿Por qué debería? Estoy enmendando mis daños, no por nada me hice amiga de Irelia- le respondió la noxiana, mirando al mayor con inseguridad. Yasuo sintió un poco de risa al escuchar su respuesta._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Dios, jamás pensé que eras TAN patética-_

-¡Regresa con nosotros Riven!- unas voces bastante familiares obligaron a la chica a abrir sus ojos de golpe, frente a ella estaban Wukong y Ahri, tomados de la cola.

-¡O-Oh! Wu, Ahri, no los había visto, perdón- Riven se enderezó y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, los otros dos campeones se sentaron en el pasto cerca de ella.

-Tienes una expresión horrible, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la kumiho, mirando a su compañera con preocupación.

-Nada, sólo estaba recordando unas cosas. Supongo que ya se enteraron del castigo- murmuró Riven, haciendo una mueca.

-Pues sí, Irelia nos comentó algo. Debes ser cuidadosa con ese asesino Rivs- mencionó Wukong cruzándose de brazos mientras mostraba una expresión pensativa. -Yasuo suele llevarse mucho por sus emociones y llega a actuar sin pensar antes- agregó.

-Qué manera de animar a nuestra compañera Wu- dijo Ahri tirándole una de las orejas al mono. Riven se rio de esa cómica situación, si bien le preocupaba Yasuo, sabría que no se dejaría vencer por alguien como él. Ella había cambiado, su fortaleza ha ido aumentando gracias a todas las desgracias que ha tenido que superar, y alguien como lo describen sus amigos no debe ser un gran desafío.

-Ja ja, tranquilos, estaré bien- dijo Riven dándoles una sonrisa sincera.

Los tres siguieron conversando de otras cosas hasta que la exiliada se dio cuenta de la hora, debía regresar a la sala donde se encontraban los invocadores para comenzar su "misión-castigo" y conocer a la famosa bebé. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, estaba nerviosa. Wukong y Ahri la acompañaron hasta el comienzo del pasillo, donde ambos se despidieron de ella cariñosamente y deseándole suerte. Riven respiró profundo y caminó tranquila hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde había estado discutiendo con Yasuo ayer, éste ya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, y al sentir la presencia de la chica alzó la mirada.

-Al menos puedo apreciar que eres puntual- dijo el ronin poniendo ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza para sentarse de manera más relajada en el sillón, casi como si estuviera reflejando indiferencia ante la presencia de la joven.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, gracias- le respondió cortante.

Fin de la "conversación". Riven le dio la espalda y se sentó en el sofá más apartado posible de Yasuo, ambos mirando en direcciones distintas mientras esperaban que el tiempo pasara. Al parecer así sería durante el viaje, ni una palabra, ningún roce, ni siquiera una pelea, actuar por inercia y cumplir con el castigo como si fueran dos robots sin sentimientos. Eso, en cierto sentido, alegraba a Riven; después de todo Yasuo era uno de los campeones de la liga con los que menos quería entablar amistad, no sólo por los acontecimientos del pasado, si no porque sabía que ambos eran muy diferentes, sus personalidades no congeniaban ni un poco.

* * *

><p>Unos pocos minutos más tarde Kayle, Irelia y Ryze aparecieron caminando por el pasillo conversando en voz baja, al mirar hacia la sala de espera y ver a ambos campeones, Irelia esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. La rubia llamó a ambos luchadores a acercarse.<p>

-Necesito que ambos me acerquen sus manos derechas, por favor- pidió Irelia, haciendo que Ryze avanzara un poco hacia ellos.

Riven y Yasuo hicieron lo comandado, el mago movió sus manos mientras recitaba una frase en un idioma incomprensible, chispas de color rojo se deslizaban por sus dedos hipnotizando a la exiliada por la extraña belleza. Con un rápido movimiento, golpeó al ronin y a la chica en la mano derecha, dejando una especie de sello en ambos. Riven asustada por el repentino acto retrocedió un par de pasos sujetando su mano "lastimada".

-No debería doler tanto, no te quejes- gruñó Ryze, un tanto ofendido de que la chica haya reaccionado de manera tan negativa ante su magia.

Yasuo por su parte miraba silenciosamente el sello de su mano, ya no brillaba como antes y se había quedado impregnado en su piel.

-Sé que al principio mencionamos unos brazaletes, pero estos sellos son más optimos para el tipo de... relación, que tienen ustedes- mencionó Kayle despacio, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. Irelia bajó la mirada.

-Si se agreden, el sello los va a lastimar a ambos- murmuró, en el interior preocupada por su amiga.

Yasuo salió de su trance al escuchar esa última frase, esta situación en verdad no podía ser más ridícula. Después Ryze explicó otros detalles acerca del dichoso sello que les había puesto, mencionó que él podría "observarlos" a través de éste, si él lo deseaba también podría escuchar lo que dicen y, obviamente, observar a la niña. Riven escuchó atentamente, el sello al fin y al cabo le sería de ayuda al menos a ella. Yasuo miró desinteresado y tras unos segundos se dignó a hablar.

-¿Cómo me aseguro de que todo lo que me estás diciendo no es mentira?- preguntó, mirando un poco desafiante al mago, Ryze al escuchar su pregunta alzó una ceja y bruscamente lo tomó a él y a Riven del brazo, haciendo que chocaran bruscamente.

Una desagradable corriente eléctrica sintieron correr por el interior de sus brazos, el ronin gruñó de dolor y Riven suspiró agudamente, Yasuo sorprendido ante lo que ocurrió sujetó su mano y se apartó de la exiliada.

-¿Conforme?- replicó Ryze sonriendo victoriosamente, Yasuo solo bajó la mirada guardando silencio.

-Yasuo, Riven, síganme. Ya... Ya es hora- intervino Irelia caminando un par de pasos para luego voltearse. -No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente de Piltover, vamos!- agregó, los campeones por fin decidiéndose a seguirla, dejando a Ryze y Kayle detrás.

* * *

><p>Siguieron avanzando por más pasillos que en su vida habían visto, muchos cuadros y fotografías de distintos lugares de Runaterra decorando las frías paredes del lugar. Una incómoda tensión rodeaba a Riven y a Yasuo, quienes caminaban con la vista directo al frente, casi sin interés de la persona que tenían al lado; en sus mentes se imaginaban que el resto del viaje sería similar, y en cierto sentido eso era bueno, no saldrían electrocutados después de todo.<p>

Otra puerta de metal se cruzó en su camino, Irelia la abrió con lentitud y dejó pasar a los otros dos campeones. Adentro había una pequeña habitación con muchos sillones, desde la ventana se podía ver la gran puerta que daba la salida al Instituto de la Guerra, Riven tragó saliva. Dos adultos se encontraban sentados en la habitación, ámbos con ropajes que representaban muy bien la imagen de Piltover, la mujer tenía una figura más pequeña envuelta en telas, era la pequeña niña.

-Disculpen la tardanza, ellos son los dos campeones de los que les hablé- musitó Irelia caminando hacia la pareja mayor, los dos piltoverianos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de la mujer, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh no te preocupes, no fue tanto... ¿Ustedes son Riven y Yasuo?- preguntó el hombre mirando a la pareja, el ronin volteó la mirada desinteresadamente, mientras que la joven asintió con una sonrisa. -Así es, un gusto conocerlos- agregó.

-Igualmente, sin quitarles mucho tiempo... ella es Aga- murmuró la señora, pasándole con delicadeza el pequeño bulto a Riven. La joven ya casi ni recordaba lo que era tener a un niño en brazos, la última vez había sido entre sus misiones como general noxiana, cuando tuvo que ayudar a una soldado a dar a luz en plena guerra. Suspiró con tímidez y observó con detenimiento a la pequeña niña, la que dormía con tranquilidad. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, la piel blanca como la nieve y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al manto que la cubría. Inmediatamente Riven pudo sentir una pequeña conexión maternal con la bebé, conexión que Irelia fue capaz de apreciar y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Es preciosa- suspiró Riven casi sin aliento después de unos minutos. ¿Qué asqueroso zaunita había sido capaz de dejar a Aga abandonada? -No se preocupen, al menos YO me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su nueva familia- agregó, cargando la voz en el "yo" mientras miraba fulminantemente al ronin, quien seguía sin mirar donde el grupo de personas, al parecer realmente quería salir corriendo de allí.

La pareja mayor sonrió ante lo que dijo la joven noxiana, y después de un poco más de conversación se despidieron, no sin antes darles unas cuantas recomendaciones de como cuidar a la pequeña. Riven escuchó atentamente, Yasuo seguía sin prestar atención.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que metieron tantas cosas en esto?- se dignó a preguntar Yasuo, mirando sorprendido la pequeña mochila que Irelia le había entregado.<p>

-Tecnología de Piltover, Yasuo. Heimer específicamente, deberías darle las gracias ya que no te quebrarás la espalda- le respondió la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres campeones ya estaban cerca de la puerta de salida del instituto de la guerra, algunos invocadores se paseaban por el alrededor, algunos murmurando entre ellos al ver a aquellos campeones fuera del edificio central. Riven ahora tenía una especie de bolso atada a su pecho, la pequeña Aga seguía durmiendo dentro de ella.

Una ráfaga de viento los sacó del silencio, era Kayle quien se acercaba despacio para aterrizar cerca de ellos.

-Venía a asegurarme de que todo partiera bien- remarcó la rubia acercándose a los campeones. -Recuerden que mediante la marca que les dio Ryze seremos capaces de observarlos, sean cuidadosos, recuerden que ustedes mismos saldrán bien lastimados si se agreden- agregó, mirando amenazantemente al ronin, desconfiaba mucho más de él que de Riven. Yasuo le devolvió la mirada furioso, solo quería salir de ahí ya y acabar con todo de una puta vez.

A lo lejos se vio una sombra correr a gran velocidad, era Talon. Riven al verlo iluminó su mirada esbozando una sonrisa, se había olvidado de ir a despedirse de él. El joven se acercó a tomar su mano y besar su mejilla. -Cuídate, estaré preguntándole a Ryze como te encuentras, ¿sí?- dijo Talon mientras acariciaba su hombro. -Confío en tí, te estaré esperando- agregó, pero antes de que Riven pudiera responderle, el moreno dio un salto hacia atrás y se fue, la chica suspiró, de seguro tenía que irse rápido, no todos tenían permitido pasar mucho tiempo a las afueras de la liga, menos si eres un renombrado asesino noxiano. A Yasuo le pareció una extraña escena, pero ya no tenía tiempo como para reírse de Riven.

-Creo que ya es hora de que partan, recuerden del tiempo que poseen. Yasuo, en la mochila que te dimos está todo lo que necesitan para el viaje- demandó Kayle, abriendo sus enormes alas para comenzar a emprender vuelo. -Buena suerte- agregó, retirándose a volar.

Irelia abrazó a su amiga y se despidió fríamente de Yasuo, después de eso finalmente pudieron atravesar la puerta de la liga. Riven soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a caminar lentamente, afuera del instituto de la guerra había un gran bosque, bastante parecidos a los que recordaba haber visto alguna vez en Demacia.

El crujir de un tronco la sacó de su trance, era Yasuo quien estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, alcanzándola. La chica frunció el ceño molesta ante su actitud indiferente. -Te vas a cansar más rápido si andas así, ¿sabes?- gritó Riven, mirando hacia arriba, el ronin la ignoró y siguió saltando entre las ramas.

-Prefiero eso...- gruñó el ronin, bajando de las alturas para ponerse de frente a Riven. Hasta ese entonces la joven no se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de sus alturas, Yasuo la pasaba por casi una cabeza, por lo que tuvo que elevar el rostro para enfrentarlo. -...A estar cerca de alguien como tú, espada rota- agregó molesto, Riven apretó los labios intentando aguantar las ganas de responderle.

Yasuo caminó rápido y le dio la espalda a la chica, en todo caso, prefería que el ronin no la tomara en cuenta, realmente no soportaba a alguien como él. Su ego, su frialdad, esa forma tan desinteresada de actuar. Y pensar que alguien como él ha sido capaz de asesinar a tantas personas por querer recuperar su honor. Si había algo que la joven deseaba era limpiar su pasado, jamás volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue. Quizá este viaje sería un desafío duro, pero solo por culpa de Yasuo, porque al menos Aga se estaba comportando bien.

...O eso era lo que pensaba.

Un grito delicado la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, era la niña que se había despertado y rompido a llorar de un instante a otro.

-Oh genial, lo que faltaba- gruñó Yasuo desde adelante, definitivamente sería un largo viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>AGH, me siento indigna de haberlo dejado así, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mejor ;w; Pido disculpas por si se me escapó una falta de ortografía. Ah! también muchas gracias, todos los comentarios positivos que tuve en el fic me motivan a seguir con esta historia. A propósito, tengo otro oneshot (rate M jaaja) planeado para estos dos, inspirado en el dibujo de una artista que admiro mucho, así que si están interesados, estén atentos(?)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
